The Wiccan Path
by DaRk-DeatH2001
Summary: Every big fan of Godsmack knows that sully does witchcraft.Here's a story about what would happen if a spell went wrong.Featuring Willow and Tara from buffy.Rated PG-13 because of swearing
1.

The Wiccan Path (Godsmack meets willow and tara from buffy)  
  
Chapter 1:Gone Bad  
  
Any true Hard-core fan of Godsmack should know Sully's religion.If you don't then i'll tell you.HE  
WICCAN.Which means he practices withcraft.Here's a Fictional story about what would happen if  
EVERY band member was wiccan and if they did a spell gone terribly wrong:  
  
............................  
The band before a concert  
............................  
  
Sully: Gracious godess,bring us good luck in the concert. (starts flipping through a book that is  
Very old and starts chanting) mulanasa belout meha saman derulea.  
  
Audience: GODSMACK ~BOOM BOOM~ GODSMACK ~BOOM BOOM~ GODSMACK ~BOOM BOOM~  
  
Robbie: shit sully!! are you done your good luck spell yet.  
  
Sully: yup,let's go  
  
.........................  
ON STAGE  
.........................  
  
Sully: YOU MUTHA FUCKERS READY TO TEAR THIS FUCKING PLACE DOWN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sully: ALRIGHT THEN (BEGINS TO SING) AND I WONDER,DAY TO DAY,I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYWAY.I DON'T  
NEED YOUR SHIT TODAY,YOUR PATHETIC,IN YOUR OWN WAY. IIIIIIIIIIII FEEL FOR YOU  
~BETTER FUCKIN GO AWAY~ IIIIIIIIIII WILL BEHAVE,BETTER FUCKIN GO AWAY!!!!!!.......  
  
...............................  
Backstage after concert  
...............................  
  
Sully: not a bad concert heh guys??  
  
Tony: preety cool  
  
Tommie: ya fuck,i guess your spell worked.  
  
Robbie: jesus guys,i can't belive you belive in that shit,witch-craft is nothin but bullshit.  
  
Sully: (goes up to robbie and grabs him by the shirt) You better shut the fuck up man,your talkin  
about my religion.  
  
Robbie: you think i give a shit??? witchcraft is just a lame assed piece of.........  
  
Sully: ALRIGHT THATS IT FUCKER (Punches Robbie in the face)  
  
Tony: hey hey hey (holds back Sully) calm down man!!!  
  
Sully: this ain't over till i............AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tony: yo sully whats wrong man???  
  
Sully: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,I....FEEL......GREAT  
PAIN....AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (still continues screaming  
but the screaming begins to sound like the scream of a demom.  
  
Tommie: DO SOMTHING FUCK!!!!!!!  
  
Tony: i'll do a healing spell....may the powers of the divine bring life to this man and may the   
energies of the godess and god live inside harming none and not causing any curse.  
  
Sully: (stops screaming and falls to the ground) ugh....oh shit man....that hurt so much.  
  
Robbie: CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sully: i'm possesed,i can feel the demon inside of me.It's gonna come back if we don't do somthin  
fucking fast.  
  
Tony: Yo man just use your own healing spell.  
  
Sully: I can't,the demon is holding all my magick.  
  
Tony: fuck,there's nothin we can do,were weaklings in magick compared to sully.  
  
Tommie: wait a sec,i got an idea.That day i went to Sunnydale to learn some teachings from a  
coven,i met these 2 witches and they were very powerful,even more powerful than sully.  
If there's any witch that can get rid of this demon it's them.  
  
Tony: well then let's start dialin the phone.  
  
Continued in chapter 2.... 


	2. 

The Wiccan Path   
  
Chapter 2: The meeting of witches  
................................................  
  
willow and tara are listning to a CD of Godsmack......  
  
Willow: oh man i would love to meet the singer.  
  
Tara: we met one remember,he was at that coven a few months ago.  
  
Willow: ya i know,but i hear Sully is a very powerful witch.  
  
the phone rings and willow picks it up,tara lowers the volume of the song....  
  
Willow: Hello.....OH MY GOD.......oh........what!?!?!?!?! you gotta be kidin...................  
oh man.......we'll be right there  
  
Tara: who was it  
  
Willow: no time to explain,let's go!!!!!!  
  
.....................................................  
They go to the hotel where godsmack is  
.....................................................  
  
Sully: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Robie: guys!!!!! help me hold him down fuck!!!!!  
  
willow and tara walk in the room....  
  
Robbie: good,your here...you know the story,NOW HEAL HIM!!!!!  
  
Tara: jees,no need to get all angry.  
  
Willow: (Takes out a book titled BOOK OF SHADOWS and starts reading somthing)uh oh!!  
  
Tommy: WHAT!!!!!!!! DON'T FUCK AROUND!!!! WHY THE UH OH!!!!!!  
  
Willow: we can easily get rid of the demon,but if we do he'll maifest himself here and we would  
have to kill it  
  
Tony: Well thats just fucking great isn't it.  
  
Tara: don't worry,we know what to do.  
  
Willow: can we use your phone please.  
  
Robbie: sure  
  
willow picks up the phone and starts dialing.......  
  
Continued in chapter 3........ 


	3. 

The Wiccan Path  
  
Chapter 3: the battle  
  
Robbie: fuck,i've heard it all now!!! real magick and some sorta slayer chosen every generation.  
Man,life is so fucked up.  
  
Buffy: willow!! tara!!! i'm here.OH MY GOD!!!!!! IT'S GODSMACK.  
  
Tommy: hi there buff  
  
Tony: hey  
  
Robbie: yo!!  
  
Buffy: i've got your CD in the car,can i get it signed after i kill this demon  
  
Robie: sure  
  
willow and tara do a spell which last for about 15 minutes....when suddenly Sully starts going crazy....  
  
Sully: RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NNNOOO NNOOOO NNNNOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(a cloud comes out of Sully's mouth and forms into a demon,sully falls unconcious)  
  
Buffy: everyone out!!!! i'll kill this thing!!!!!!  
  
Buffy fights the demon for about 10 minutes and kills it.....  
  
Sully: woah,what the fuck just happened.  
  
Willow: (explains the whole story)  
  
Sully: um................i see.................well thanks for your help.  
  
Willow,Tara and Buffy leave,buffy gets her CD signed first)  
  
Robbie: Sully!!!  
  
Sully: ya?  
  
Robbie: you need to teach me witchcraft  
  
Sully: hehehe....i guess i do.........  
  
The End. 


End file.
